


made up of layers, cells, constellations

by sleepymoon



Series: The Nephilim Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Nephilim, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caring for a newborn can be overwhelming - especially if your son happens to be a nephilim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	made up of layers, cells, constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. Read at your own risk.

Dean holds up a spoonful of green mashed broccoli to Daniel's little mouth, which turns into a pout every time Dean tries to make him eat it. His son looks up at him with wide, bluish, teary eyes, wiggling his little hands and feet in protest.

'I know, buddy, it doesn't look good to me either. But it's your aunt Samantha that insisted you should eat healthy. And I kinda agree, but let's not tell him that. Come on, Danny, don't make me beg you! Say _aaamm!'_

Nothing. His son's lips stay stubbornly closed, no matter how much Dean plays airplanes with the spoon.

 

'I thought Daniel was supposed to eat that, not you!'

Dean sighs, straightening up and turning to face his brother. Sam is staring at him amused from the doorway, laptop tucked under his arm.

Dean is very aware that he has more broccoli smeared on his t-shirt, on his face and (probably) in his hair than he managed to make Daniel actually eat.

'Yeah? You wanna give it a try, smartass?'

'Ah, no, I wouldn't dream of robbing you of this deep bonding moment,' Sam replies, grinning. He snatches a beer from the fridge and bends down to peck the crown of his nephew's head, careful to stay just far enough to avoid being roped into helping before dashing out of the kitchen. Dean raises his eyes to the ceiling, muttering a few unflattering things about aunt Samantha.

'Ok,' he sighs again, lowering his gaze back to Daniel's seat, 'Time to- oh, son of a... _gun!'_ he exclaims, barely managing to keep it PG-13.

He drops the spoon and the plate on the table, since his five month old son just saw it fitting to vanish from under his eyes, leaving him to face an empty chair.

 

*****

 

He finds Daniel snuggled up into Cas' arms, the angel sitting on their bed with their son tucked against his chest.

Dean flops down heavily next to them. Cas looks up at him, frowning.

'What do you have on your head, Dean?' he asks, blinking.

Dean scoffs, burying his face into Cas' shoulder.

'Ask your son, the little brat.'

Castiel smiles fondly, lightly stroking the boy's back, just beneath his shoulder blades. As if right on cue, Daniel lets out a shriek, fussing, his little face scrunching up in obvious distress.

'See? He's been doing that a lot lately,' Dean says.

'He's restless. His second set of wings is starting to grow out. It is not a pleasant process.'

'Oh,' Dean breathes, taken aback, 'His wings are bothering him? Why didn't you tell me sooner, Cas?'

'I wasn't sure he would grow them, until now. It's not so simple to determine which angelic or human traits he will be manifesting,' he explains levelly.

The hunter immediately scoops Danny up and perches him against his shoulder, starting to rub his palm up and down the whole length of the child's back, murmuring soothing words into his tiny ear as he walks in circles around the room.

'It's alright, sweetheart. Your dad is here. You'll be fine, I promise.'

After a few seconds, Dean turns around, feeling Cas' heavy gaze on the back of his head.

'What?' he asks gruffly, his neck heating up.

'I love you,' Cas smiles, leaning in to lay a kiss on Dean's jaw, then another on Daniel's furled brow. 'I love you both a lot,' he adds, making Dean roll his eyes in embarrassment.

'Yeah, yeah. Don't get all mushy on me,' he grumbles, 'So, what now?'

'There isn't much we can do. We can only wait.'

'Mh. Would an ice pack help?'

Cas considers this, then nods.

'Possibly. It might sooth him.'

Dean sighs.

'Okay. It's gonna be a long day, isn't it?'

'Yes. And a long night, too.'

 

*****

 

 

'I wish you could see them,' Castiel murmurs some time later, when Daniel has finally fallen into a light sleep.

The angel is lying next to Dean, his chin propped up on his folded arms.

'See what?' Dean whispers back, mindful of not jostling the baby perched on top of his chest.

'His wings. He takes after you.'

'Uh, pretty sure I don't have wings, Cas.'

'Your soul is very bright. His wings share the same light. The resemblance is uncanny.'

'Oh. And that's... a good thing?' Dean asks, feeling a little winded. Castiel presses his sleepy smile against his shoulder, his palm cradling the back of Danny's head.

'A _very_ good thing, Dean.'

 

After a few minutes, Cas' breath evens out too, and Dean lets its rhythm lull him into sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a quote by Anaïs Nin. Thank you for reading.


End file.
